A Changed Man
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: Quite a Few Years have passed since Mallory Wells left Heartland Ranch. She now Happily lives with her Childhood Sweetheart Jake Anderson. But that will change when Badger renters her life. Badger the Troubled Foster Boy who shared a sweet summer Romance with her while he stayed at Heartland. SPOILER I wrote this story a few years ago, Before Mallory's Character Married Jake
1. Chapter 1

June 2nd, 2016

I wake up to another day in France I've been here for two years going on three. Not much has changed expect for the fact that 3 months ago Jake and I decided to get our own place. It was a big step but we felt we where ready for it. Oh yeah I'm Mallory by the way I tend to ramble. I'm here to write about what happened to me today. I saw someone. Someone I'm sure I'll see again. And as much as I love Jake someone I want to see again. It's hurts me deeply to say that. I love Jake with all my heart. It's just no one can ever I mean ever replace him.

It seems like forever ago that I left heartland the place I called home. I miss it very dearly. But I love my life here in France. Never in a million years did I think I would grow up ar nd share an apartment with the Little boy with dimples and freckles who referred to me as his buckle bunny. But I am. I'm happy I've never been happier in my life. But my life I feel is about to change. Hearts are going to break and tears are going to be shed.

On a typical Tuesday morning I walk into the coffee shop I work at. It's basically Maggie's Dinner. Like the place I use to work at while my horse was at heartland. Expect it's in France.

I Call to Marie the owner she speaks and understands English, it's her second language. She traveled to America for a few years. I don't talk to her much. I just do a job and earn my living. May earn a small income but it's a good life.

As I walk behind the counter I scream in shock as diidI see a little girl with black curly hair wearing a monsters mask. She takes off the mask and giggles in delight when she realizes she's scared me. I then see a little boy who looks similar to the little girl come up behind me and grab my phone out of my pocket and takes a seat at the table and starts playing with It. I quickly fetch it from his hands.

"Ugh where are your parents little rug ratsrats? " I annoyingly state

"Our mom, she died after she had us mam" the little boy states.

"Well are you adopted or something" I reply

"Ugh we have a dad" the little girl states

"Where is your dad?"

I see a man walk in who has has slightly tossed black hair, tan skin. I look at him feel his presence it is calming me. Once our eyes meet he stares into them. And I stare into his. He studies my face as if trying to figure out who I am.

"Thanks for looking after my son and daughter. Never thought I'd have twins let alone any kids at all... Um I'm sorry coffee please"," he stressfully states.

"Name please I mean you look so... Like I know you"," I state

"Me too" he replies

I smile as I watch the little girl hop on her dad's lap. The young man places his lips on top of his daughter's head. The little girl kisses her dad's cheek without warning. Which makes the young man smile.

"Are you a daddy's girl ?! I ask

"Maybe" the little girl says through a guilty giggle.

I hand the man his coffee and our hands slightly brush and I feel something in our touch something so powerful so innocent. I look up at him and he blushes he takes my hand, And holds it for a few seconds then let's go.

"I'm sorry I don't even know you. I'm an idiot, I just feel a connection. I felt electricity in that touch" he states

"Name ?! I say through a gulp.

"Daniel Ray and my daughter is Anne and My son is James. But back in the day, when I was a jerk. Just an idiot who had lousy parents and hung out with the wrong crowd they called me Badger. That was my nickname" he replies replies.

A tear trickles down my eye

"Mallory Wells, Heartland, Clint"

The biggest smile appears on his face.

"I've thought a lot about you over the years. After I left heartland. I want to cry" he states

"Me too but I have a boyfriend I'm living with him" I reply

"Ranger Roy.?. Jake please tell me not Jake" he giggles

"Yeah" I say through a smile. I can't help but smile because when I see him giggle it makes me want to smile too.

"Well I understand. And it was a long time ago can I have my coffee?"

Badger takes his coffee. And gets up and takes the hands of his two kids. On a second though he places a card with his number on the table.

"Yeah thanks"," I state

"No problem Mallory" he" he replies through a small giggle.

His kids wave and I wave back. I smile and laugh to myself as they exit the diner. I can't believe I just saw badger after all these years apart. And he's a father. Go figure. By his age and the looks of it. I can predict they weren't planned children. But I know he loves them. I imagine those two kids are his second chance.

Marie walks over she see's the look on my face and blushes.

"Daniel Ray?" Marie states

"Badger it's Badger" I" I state through new freshly fallen tears.

"Well whatever he is. The word my boyfriend gave me is he use to be this bad boy. But he got his girlfriend pregnant. That's what made him clean up his act" she" she said.

" I'd imagine" I reply

I finish my shift and come home to find a note on the counter.

 **"Going to visit mom and dad for the summer. I'll be back on August 2nd. Sorry it's short notice. I caught a red eye flight mom has cancer. Call me babe. Love you. Love, Jake** the letter states

I sighed and put the letter down.

The letter to me wasn't a goodbye to me.

It was more like hello

More like Hello Badger


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since I ran into Badger and his two kids. I was eager to know more of the story. I never pictured Badger as a father. From what Badger told me when we're young he was raised with very little affection. Normally the kids that aren't shown love aren't able to give it. But Badger seems different. The way he kept his lips on his daughters forehead like she was the most precious gift.

I've talked to Jake he's doing well. I got to talk to Ty for a little bit yesterday. I miss them so much. Part of me wants to fly over and see them. But Badger I want to seem him, more than Jake. I feel like a idiot for missing Badger more than I miss my actual boyfriend. But my heart won't rest until Badger and I reconnect.

I haven't been able to get up the courage to call Badger. But today I am if it's the last thing I do.

I grab my cellphone from the bed and fetch his number from the drawer. I dial it and I hear little heavy breath sounds on the second ring. I giggle one of his kids must have answered.

"Hi it's James" he states

I smile as I hear James cute little voice. But I am shocked when I hear screaming and crying in the background. James who must notice my awkward silence begins to speak.

"It's just Anne she fell and hit her head on the steps, i mean she shouldn't cry she didn't fall that hard duh" James states

"Well please tell your daddy I called" I reply

"No he's right here."

I hear little footsteps through the phone then I hear a hand cup the phone.

"Hi" Badger states.

"Hi it's Mallory your a busy man." I reply

"No kidding. When the stick turned blue and I said yes. I signed up for this job". He says

"So you still talk to Clint?" I awkwardly state trying to start a conversation.

"Well I met my girlfriend in foster care so yes. He could have Killed me when he found out she was pregnant. But I gave him a tearful talk. And Clint allowed me and Claire to stay with him. And man when I found out it was twins , I could have jumped off a bridge." He states

"I bet, did you love Claire.?! " I asked secretly hoping he'd say yes. And Partly hoping he'd say no.

"Yeah ... Her mom and dad they were minsters but they both died in a car accident when she was 13. She kept her faith. And taught me the word of God. Even though they weren't planned. And she was breaking her faith by having children before marriage. She couldn't wait for them." He states

Through the phone I hear badger suck back tears.

"I'm sorry."I state

"No Mallory it's fine." he says through a sniffle.

''Um I don't know how the kids would feel, but would you mind if I come over?!" I anxiously say

''Yes, but haven't changed Mallory. Sure I have a small house. 2 miles from the diner. Roy road 223. Hey I'm about to put the rug Rats to bed . Want to come over now?'' He states through a giggle.

''No'' I surprisingly say through no train of thought.

''Oh"

''I mean I wanna meet your kids'.' I state shyly

''Uh okay... Your up for the challenge but okay."

''I kissed you , didn't I." I reply flirty

''Mallory I'm not... Look your not gonna find that flirty mischievous heartbroken little boy when you come here.'' He states

''Forget it let me forget , I have your number." I reply

''No! I want to see you I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I have bigger priorities than I did when I was 14. Is all I'm saying.

The conversation flows normally. And soon I hang up. I lay on my bed feeling like I'm 13 again.

But like always I can't forget about.

 **Jake.**


	3. Chapter3:June9th

**Sorry that It's been So Long since I've Updated. I plan to Work on Two stories. This One "A Changed Man." My Other Story will based on The Movie "Where The Heart Is." starring Natalie Portman And James Frain. For Now Enjoy this chapter of "A Changed Man."**

June 9th, 2016

I gave myself time to process that I would get to see badger again. And then on a windy Tuesday morning. I decided to go to his house.

By my shock Marie gave me the day off.

I speak with Jake everyday. I have yet to mention the fact that badger lives not to far from us. I know if he knew it would break his heart.

I hate doing this to Jake he loves me and Always has. But I need to see badger again.

I get into my little bug. I've had that car ever since I was 16. My mom shipped it to France after I left.

I enter badgers address and begin to drive. The place I am led to is a little trailer. Smaller than the one Ty and Caleb use to rent. I am quite shocked. But it's the right address.

I get out of the car and gently shut the door. I walk to the door and gently knock. I see a tear faced badger open the door. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves as soon as he sees me come in.

''Hi I'm sorry, come on in'' he states

''You okay?'' I reply as I see new tears flowing.

''I miss my Wife alright'' he states

''I thought she was your girlfriend'' I say annoyingly

''I mean yeah... She was but I married her after we found out she was expecting'' he states

I look around the small space and notice that James nor Anne is around. Noticing my staring around

''There at school'' he states

''Oh''

''Can I get you something coffee?'' He states

''No I'm fine'' I reply

As I look around. His small cramped trailer. I see a black and white picture. I see a young girl her face seems apparently in pain.. I see badger kissing her forehead. And he has his hand on her stomach. Badger slowly walks over and touches my shoulder. And my mind is flashed back to the present

''I love that picture'' he states through a sad smile

''It's scary I imagine I mean seeing her in so much pain'' I say

''It was but I held her tight." he states

I go over to his window and I see another black and white picture of him holding. A baby with a bow in her hair. And I try to figure out who is holding the other baby. I study the picture and realize it's Clint.

"He arrived after she had the babies he helped me name them. My wife she was rushed to the OR. They delivered my babies and that was the last time I saw her alive I miss her so much. We had a funeral. "

"Badger I.. I'm sorry" I state through the tears that began to crease down my cheeks.

"Clint he asked me if I wanted to place them for adoption. I said heck no. I wasn't letting my son and daughter grow up without me. I wanted to show them the love I never had" he says

"Have you ever dated anyone?" I ask

"No. Never wanted to" he replies

"What your like Landan in the walk to remember. Stay faithful for 40 some years huh" I say through a giggle

When I state those words I see a look of anger come upon his face. I see him grit his teeth. He grabs onto the table and I watch as he begins to sob. I slowly walk over and rub his back. I expect that he'll push me away but he doesn't. He takes ahold of my hand.

"I'm so sorry" I state

"No don't be. I'm glad your here" he states through sniffles.

I lay my head on his back. He slowly stands up and and take my head off his back. He gently takes my hand and pulls me into a hug. And I'm shocked when I feel him kiss my forehead.

"God knew I needed you now Mallory" he states

"What do you mean.. I mean is it her death anniversary or something"

"No just having a hard morning Mallory. I found those pictures this morning. My sweet love" he states.

I hear the sound of a bus pull in the driveway. I walk over to the window and smile as I see James and Anne get out. Badger quickly sniffles and wipes his face to block any evidence of tears . Badger quickly jogs to the driveway and he is greeted with hugs. He gently takes James and Anne's hands and guide them to the trailer. When Anne opens the door she smiles as she sees me. James just places his book bag on the floor. And lays on the bed and grabs what looks to be an iPod.

"Hey Mallory, daddy has told me about you" she says through a mischievous giggle.

"Hi.. Anne'' I reply

Anne suddenly looks at her brother and sighs. I turn my focus to James and see he has turned over facing the wall. His shoulders are sagged and I his body slowly shake. Badger is too distracted with tidying up the small couch.

Then all the sudden we hear James break into a full on sob. And. Badger suddenly stops his task. And makes his way to the bed. Badger gets on his knees so he is eye level with James.

Anne walks over and puts her hand on her dad's shoulder.

''Daddy there's a mother son dance coming up.'' Anne sadly states

''James can you talk to daddy huh'' badger says

James clutching his iPod sets up. Badger gently takes his iPod away and Lays it on the bed. Badger takes his thumb and wipes a tear from James's eye.

''I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry daddy I'm

Just sad... Leave me alone please'' he states through sobs racking so hard he can barely breath.

''James ...I know your upset about the dance, but did someone say something else too you'' I say

''Someone said my daddy ... Was mean.. He got in fights. That's not you daddy'' James says through pitiful tears

Badger looks at me pleadingly for help.

''Look James.. Daddy has made a lot of mistakes. But he's changed, he's not the same person. To the rest of the world he was rude, and mischievous. But to me. He was the most sweetest, loving, guy. You'd ever meet.'' I state on the last sentence I find tears falling down my eyes.

''You love daddy too'' he states more calmly that ever

''I... ... '' I state

Pictures of jake and I flash through my mind. Jake has been so good to me. How could I be doing this to him.

''No'' I simply state.

I look to badger and see his face is emotionless.

''Daddy is gonna be outside for 5 minutes okay.. You can see him through the window, if you need me call me I'll hear you okay'' he says

He looks at his kids kisses them on the heads he gives Anne his phone and slowly takes my hand and guides me outside. He pats to the steps and takes a seat then I set down beside him. Badger takes my hand and kisses it and then let's go and I lay it back down on the concrete steps.

''Look Mallory.. I don't want you to go back and forth. When I pursue a relationship with a future girlfriend and or someday wife. I need them to be consent in my kids lives'' he proudly states

''I know I'm sorry. I wanted to see how you where'' I reply

''I understand and I appreciate it I sure need a friend right now'' he states

''Look if you ever need someone to talk about girl stuff with Anne because she doesn't have a mom. I could help you'' I say

''She has a mom she's just in heaven. Her mom isn't here. Man I hate when someone says they don't have a mom. They do. She's just be physically with us.'' He says annoyingly

''I'm sorry I don't understand, I can't imagine. Badger'' I state apologetically.

''I know.. Hey how's that Ty guy.. He beat me for smoking'' he says through a slight giggle

''He married Amy.. And he graduated vet school'' I reply

''Has a future... Huh. Having kids wasn't in my future. Maybe is god's plan but sure wasn't in mine'' he says

''Don't say that your kids are wonderful. Your a wonderful father'' I say

''Thanks'' he says

I say my goodbyes. I am about to go out the door. When Anne grabs my hand.

''Mallory has to go Anne baby'' badger states

Anne places a envelope in my hand. I smile and walk to my car and get in and drive back home.

I go into my apartment get dressed for bed. I watch a little tv. Accept a quick phone call from Jake.

And with the stress of the evening I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up the next morning to find that I had left the envelope Anne gave me on my counter.

I pour a cup of orange juice and set down with the envelope and find that the address is addressed from heartland to badger I smile a little and open the letter.

Dear Badger, from you pictures and letter seems like you've been quite busy. But I'm glad to see your being a good father. As far as Mallory I know she lives in ceca, France with her boyfriend Jake. You may know him you two had quite the fight over her back in the day. I know your seeking Mallory for a relationship and I can't say I'm against it. Just ask to keep your heart protected. Tell James and Anne hello.

Love, Jack

I put the letter on the table.

''He came to France for me'' I say aloud to myself

I giggled because I sure liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter4:june13

June 13, 2016: after working 3 12 hour shifts at the dinner. Needless to say I need a rest. I talked to Jake before I went to bed that night. The next morning on the 13th. When I woke I grabbed the clock and saw it was 11:00. I sighed thank goodness I didn't have work today.

A few minutes I get up and set at the table for coffee.

A half hour later as I'm settling watching tv and eating breakfast. My doorbell rings. I never get visitors. I quickly put on my house robe and open up the door. I am surprised to find Badger standing at my door. He shines a quick smile. I then hear the footsteps of Anne and James. When Anne and James appear they smile at me. I smile back. But I'm still in shock.

''Badger I just got up, I wasn't expecting a visit"' I state

''Well I did a stupid thing, really stupid thing'' he replies with a look of guilt

It only takes me a second to figure what he did. He talked to Jake

''You called Heartland for our address and Jake answered'' I state

''Yes .. But Ty answered and I talked to Jake on impulse I wanted to hear what he sounded like if he had changed. I just randomly said it. Jack gave him the phone''. He states with Gulit

''Daddy can I lay down?!'' Anna states

''Sure on the couch, you can turn on the tv''. I reply

Badger and I watch as the kids get settled watching tv. And then we exchange glances and walk outside.

''What did he say?'' I whisper.

''He said... That he's glad we came in contact after all these years. But that we can't be together'' badger stated

''And what do you think about that badger'' I say half hoping he will answer and the other half hopes he won't."

But I get no answer he just steps forward and out of nowhere I realize are lips are inches away. I want to push him away. But I want to know if the spark is still there..

And so as he inches forward and our lips touch. I feel the electricity. I kiss him back. Feeling his lips on mine. It feels so normal. It feels like I'm 13 again. The kiss lasts for 45 seconds then we stop our foreheads touch.

''I don't want to loose you again badger, Anne, and James I'll take them. I'll love them, but I can't loose you'' I say through tears

''Jake can give you a future Mallory. You need him.. I'll keep in touch. Send you pictures of the kids.'' He says through a raspy whisper and a flow of tears

''Badger, I don't wanna loose you again.'' I reply again.

''You won't, I told you we can keep in touch.''

''Okay'' I say

Badger goes in to get the kids. As the kids say their goodbyes. I give them a hug. And then I hug badger. As I watch him hold the hand of each of his two kids. And walk off. My heart says run for him. So I do. I run to him and touch his shoulder. He takes one look at me and badger kisses me softly.

''I can't leave you alone Mallory wells'' He Says

''Neither can I.'' Badger

''They kissed... Eww'' James giggles as he says it

''I think it's sweet'' Little Anne utters

''I agree Anne.. I think your daddy is very sweet'' I say


End file.
